


Best Task for De-stressing

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Crying, Dongho aka Princess once again, Dongho is Stressed, Eunyoung is an angel with a strap on, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Sleepy Sex, rough-ish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Dongho is exhausted. A song for their comeback isn't working out. He's on the verge of stress tears and just sends everyone home before calling Eunyoung. She agrees to a house call session due to the sound of tears in his voice. The extra session is what gets him through the week.





	Best Task for De-stressing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour half asleep and then actually edited it because I knew it was shit. It went up a whole 100ish words due to that lol This was written based on this nsfw [tweet](https://twitter.com/demoncums/status/1180265823081881600)
> 
> The crying tag is more so from his stress tears just spilling out during the fucking.

Dongho was exhausted. Usually he was, but today was beyond his normal exhaustion. He was fried. Frustrated. Just over all done. Their comeback was fast approaching, and he had composed everything. Of course, he had help, but when it came down to the recordings and getting them perfect, it was ninety percent him. For some reason, this one song was giving everyone issues. They had been working on it all day, it was nearly midnight. Dongho was done. He sent them home an hour ago, saying he'd go home in a bit once he cleared the mess ups from the track. They apologized to him and gave him pats and hugs which he always loved but tonight, they just made him more tired. Seeing the time say it was nearly one in the morning, he groaned. He should have done this earlier but hopes that maybe, just maybe, Eunyoung is a night owl and is still awake to get the text he’s about to send.  
  
'Noona? Are you awake for a quick call?’ He heads to his car and gets a response as he’s starting it up; calling her on his quick drive home, she answers immediately.  
  
"Hi noona."  
  
"What's up, honey?" Dongho parks and heads inside the building while just chatting with her. Eunyoung getting the hint that he's not in a private area to truly discuss what’s bother him. She hears a soft beep of his apartment door and gets serious, cutting him off discussing some food he had earlier.  
  
"What's really going on, Dongho?" She hears him take a sharp inhale.  
  
"I... could you make a house call?" Eunyoung is confused a moment before he continues.  
  
"I would never ask for this, but I won't manage to make it to our next session like this." Eunyoung knows their comeback is running up on them. It's been a hot topic in the news, and she can hear the stress and the tears threatening to fall. She accepts, telling him she'll be there within the hour. 'Go wash up really quick and start prepping yourself.' Dongho agrees. Apologizing and thanking her at the same time. Eunyoung just brushes it off.  
  
"You're just lucky you're my favorite." She hangs up and Dongho goes to do what she told him. Washing up before moving himself into position to finger himself open for her. Wondering what she has in mind for him. After he's done, he steps out and just stays in his towel. His exhaustion pushing at his body, making him want to sleep. When his doorbell goes off, he jolts awake and grumbles a bit as he opens the door. Eunyoung looking up at him frowning. Her hand coming to cup his cheek with a soft tsk.  
  
"Oh honey. You look awful. C'mon, let’s get you in a better mood for tomorrow." She walks by him and he shuts the door, wandering after her and only noticing then she had a bag with her as she digs through it. Telling him to get on his back.  
  
"You need it rough, but you wouldn't be able to hold yourself up anyway." Dongho isn't fully there to understand what she means but he can definitely lay in his bed. Dozing off, he moans suddenly feeling three fingers inside his ass, her pinky slipping in beside the others making him groan. Once she sufficiently fingered him back open, Dongho hears the cap of the lube pop and finds himself dozing off again. Eunyoung smacking his cheek and surprising him awake as she thrusts into him. Dongho crying out, his body already trembling as she lets him adjust to her strap on.  
  
"Princess, you can cry if you need to. Whatever you want." Eunyoung pats his cheek softly before she begins thrust into him. Somewhat soft before she picks up pace. Pounding into Dongho hard enough he'll definitely feel it tomorrow. Dongho wants to watch her, always amazed by her expressions but tonight he just finds himself clocking out; his vision blurry from the tears anyway as everything comes out from the stressful day. Eunyoung gripping his chin with her nails when she notices his eyes have been closed too long.  
  
"Princess, what did I tell you? Stay awake." Dongho doesn’t want to. He wants to sleep and whines loudly about not wanting to. Crying out mid-whine as she re-angles her thrusts. Holding his chin to keep eye contact, he begins to try and squirm away while she pounds into him. Tears prickling his eyes again as she tells him to behave.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet." He's not even sure he can cum he's so tired. Eunyoung must figure that or maybe he mumbled it, he’s not sure, but she begins to angle herself and give quick harsh thrusts to his prostate which makes his toes curl a bit in pleasure. Dongho giving a small scream before it goes silent, his back arched as he cums on his chest and he slumps immediately after. His eyes barely staying open as Eunyoung gently pulls out and cleans up her toy. Dongho thanking her half sleep saying he left his usual payment for their sessions on the table. She laughs softly.  
  
"This is on the house. You sounded like you really needed it." He feels her clean him up before he's covered with a blanket.  
  
"I’ll let myself out. Sweet dreams, princess." Dongho mumbles a goodnight but is already asleep by the time she dresses and leaves the apartment. When he wakes, he's a bit achy and realizes he's naked before groaning, remembering that he called Eunyoung on the verge of tears last night. He texts her a thank you and apologizes again for asking her to come over so late.  
  
'Don't worry about it. You needed it. If you ever just want to talk, I'm here too.' He rubs his face and goes to get ready for the day. Not as frustrated or exhausted as yesterday. Sighing as he walks into the studio, he thinks that maybe that extra session is just what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this ship as a femdom one and I plan to probably morph it into a soft loving friendship cause of other ideas I have for Dongho...
> 
> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
